Au-dessus des Lumières de New-York
by Zombiscornu
Summary: Quand les cuisses ouvertes de Manhattan ne peuvent plus contenter Tony et que les cheveux de Loki volent dans tout les sens, c'est une vraie nuit d'été au-dessus des lumières de New-York. TwoShot/Frostiron.
1. Au-Dessus des Lumières de New-York

**Au-dessus des Lumières de New-York**

* * *

 _Je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson Lullaby de The Cure en lisant cet os._

 _Disclaimer; Non, ces excellents personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tristesse._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

C'était une de ces longues nuits étoilées et chaudes. Une de ces nuits d'été où les gémissements des guitares se mêlaient à la mélodie des amants, ou bien était-ce le contraire.

Tony Stark regardait cette nuit de sa baie vitrée, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir et que la jolie fille blonde dans son lit s'était endormie juste après une partie de jambes en l'air un peu morne.

D'ordinaire, Tony aimait la combinaison du sexe et de l'été à New-York. De juin à août, les esprits se libéraient, les cuisses s'écartaient, les gémissements montaient et le plaisir coulait. Mais depuis quelques mois, le sexe était devenu ennuyant. Les bouches pulpeuses murmuraient des choses si banales, les mains valsaient une danse passée de mode et les regards hurlaient à l'ennui.

Les rythmes électroniques et faussement charmeurs des boîtes de nuit lui filaient la migraine. Les mini-jupes et bas résilles lui faisaient remonter la bile de l'estomac. La vulgarité endiablée de New-York ne l'excitait plus.

Tony Stark s'ennuyait.

Et là fallait fermer ta porte à doubles tours, rentrer ta moitié, cacher les choses qui t'étaient précieuses, Tony Stark s'ennuyait.

Pour appuyer plus, encore un tout petit peu plus, c'était une de ces nuits d'été, et Tony était seul devant sa fenêtre.

La ville de New-York étendue à ses pieds gueulait des choses superficielles sous fond de musique de discothèque.

Seulement, la morosité des étoiles vint se briser quand le verre de la baie vitrée brilla quelques secondes, et qu'un regard plus vert que la plus coûteuse des émeraudes se refléta vivement dans le vitre en face de l'homme.

Tournant le visage à Manhattan frémissante sous la luxure de l'été, l'Homme de Fer parla d'une voix rauque en se retournant.

\- Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

\- Un verre.

Loki se tenait bizarrement tordu dans son costume de cuir noir. Le reste n'était que pâleur, traits et ombres, si ce n'était lumières. Ses longs cheveux semblaient étrangement flotter et se débattre dans l'air.

Thor avait dit; Loki avait été jugé à Asgard; Loki avait été puni à Asgard; Loki avait perdu ses pouvoirs à Asgard.

La question du comment bordel était-il alors arrivé sur Midgard tournoya dans la tête de Tony, puis il décida que sa propre survie était plus importante. Loki n'avait pas besoin de sa magie pour le lancer à nouveau par la fenêtre.

Il ne répondit donc rien et contourna prudemment le Dieu pour attraper une bouteille d'un alcool quelconque. Un alcool fort, de préférence. Tony avait ce petit pressentiment qu'il ne devait pas appeler le reste des Avengers; cette nuit, il aurait au moins une occupation.

Alors qu'il cherchait un verre dans ses placards, Loki marcha vers lui et déroba impatiemment la flasque de whisky des mains de Tony. Lorsque le goulot heurta ses lèvres, la moitié du liquide se déversa sur sa gorge pâle renversée.

Iron Man observa avec une sorte d'effroi fasciné l'alcool qui coulait dans la gorge, dégoulinait sur le menton et... Tony parla, parce que avoir un Dieu décidé à se bourrer la gueule dans son salon par une nuit d'été pouvait, peut-être, amener à quelques questions. Trois fois rien.

\- Comment es-tu arrivé là ?

Loki tourna des yeux fatigués vers lui.

\- Stark.

\- Ouaip, c'est bien mon nom. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu fous ici, comment ça se fait que tu sois apparu comme par magie et bordel, pourquoi tes cheveux flottent dans l'air... ?

Loki passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux sombres, sentant les mèches noires voler et s'agiter autour de sa tête. Il reprit une gorgée de whisky, et s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Aimez-vous les histoires, Stark ?

\- Je... M'oui.

Tony invita son ennemi à s'assoir, et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'étrange présence. Loki était si différent du fier conquérant auquel il avait eu affaire; il se tenait tordu, avait les yeux moins fous mais lassés et vraiment ses longues mèches noires suspendues dans l'espace étaient très intrigantes.

\- Je vais vous raconter une blague, Tony Stark.

Tony pensa qu'effectivement, ça avait l'air terriblement drôle.

\- Un petit garçon vivait dans une contrée lointaine. Il admirait très fort, comme le monde entier, son grand frère brave et fier. Le petit garçon grandit dans son ombre, mais on lui donna une chose, une seule chose que son grand frère n'aurait jamais: une amie immatérielle, pour le protéger et défendre ses amis. Une amie faite de lumière et de poussière verte, d'illusion et d'or. Le petit garçon fut ensuite balloté au travers de son destin funeste, enrôlé dans des idées factices, perdu dans des trahisons, mais son amie était toujours là pour lui.

Puis, le petit garçon fut privé de son amie. On la lui arracha de ses viscères, de ses tripes, de son âme. Et le garçon se sentait si vide et si bouffé et si creux, coincé avec ses terreurs d'enfant dans la cité dorée céleste.

Tony écoutait patiemment le dieu assis en face de lui, et quelque chose dans son coeur hurlait que le frère de Thor n'était qu'un petit garçon perdu.

\- Amusant, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Loki était basse et un rictus se dessinait sur son visage creux. Il changea de ton, l'heure n'était plus au conte mais aux explications.

\- J'ai cherché un moyen de retrouver ma magie, Stark. Elle est toujours en moi, je vibre avec elle mais je ne peux l'atteindre sans une intense douleur. En me déchirant, j'ai simplement réussi à venir ici mais il semble y avoir eu des effets non-désirables. Mes cheveux doivent sentir le flux instable de magie dans mes veines.

Tony acquiesça silencieusement, parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Le but de Loki était si légitime. Si on lui avait retiré ses armures, il aurait tué pour les retrouver. Il leva le regard sur l'homme en face de lui, il devait avoir expérimenté une telle souffrance en cherchant à regagner ses pouvoirs.

\- Pourquoi ici ?

\- J'avais le pressentiment que vous me comprendriez. Et vous me deviez un verre.

\- C'est pas faux, Reindeer Games. Et maintenant ?

Loki se leva, son verre à la main. Déambulant jusqu'à la baie vitrée, il essaya d'aplatir ses long cheveux flottant autour de lui. C'était un échec, nota Tony.

\- Je vais compter sur votre discrétion et m'établir sur Midgard afin de recouvrer pleinement ma magie.

\- Et en quel intérêt je me la fermerais ?

Loki soupira et se tourna vers Iron Man. Les lumières de Manhattan tournaient derrière le dieu, l'été courait les jupons en bas. Le vert de ses yeux brillait si fort, les ombres de sa peau creusaient si fort. Tony pensa un instant à effleurer la pâleur du cou de Loki. Si fort.

\- Vous me comprenez, Stark, je l'ai déjà dit. Vous ne me dénoncerez pas si je promet de ne tuer aucune de ces insignifiantes fourmis.

Le milliardaire réfléchit et admit que le dieu avait raison; il ne dirait rien. Loki le... Le fascinait, dans un sens. Parce que finalement, ils se ressemblaient un peu, tellement que ça en était terrifiant. Seuls. Quand il se réveillait en sueur la nuit, il avait toujours peur de se rendre compte qu'il était en fait tout seul. Le sexe et la luxure autrefois si apaisants ne calmaient plus ses terreurs nocturnes. Les soupirs des femmes ne reposaient plus son esprit coupable, les corps serrés dans ses bras n'atténuaient plus ses angoisses profondes.

Tony Stark s'ennuyait et vivait mal la solitude.

Iron Man leva le visage vers Loki et les seuls mots qui vinrent à ses lèvres furent;

\- On dirait que tu as des cheveux faits de corbeaux.

Le dieu fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête.

\- Que dites-vous ?

\- Je peux mettre de la musique ?

L'air de la chanson _Lullaby_ de _**The Cure**_ lui trottait dans la tête et les basses de la discothèque dans laquelle il était allé ce soir lui avait fait regretter plus que tout ses bons vieux groupes. Loki le regardait les yeux plissés, suspicieux.

\- Je ne pense pas apprécier vos chants barbares, Stark.

\- Tu verras, c'est impossible de pas adorer cette chanson.

Loki hocha la tête, repoussant une mèche qui volait devant ses yeux. Il semblait presque qu'il flottait dans l'eau, immergé dans le plus sombre des océans. Le milliardaire somma Jarvis de mettre en route l'air de l'homme araignée et la voix craquelée de Robert Smith résonna dans la tour. _Lullaby_ avait une place particulière dans le coeur de Tony; loin des morceaux de rock rythmés qu'il écoutait habituellement, cette chanson le faisait frissonner plus qu'il ne saurait l'avouer.

Alors qu'à travers les baffles de la tour Stark l'enfant chantait sa terreur froide de l'homme araignée qui venait le dévorer, Tony Stark chantait à voix basse sa terreur froide de l'abandon. Suffisamment bas pour que Loki ne l'entende pas, évidemment.

 _(The Spiderman is having me for dinner tonight.)_

Lorsque la chanson se termina, Loki avait les yeux fermés et était vautré sur le canapé de cuir noir. Iron Man baissa le son et laissa la playlist se dérouler. Minuit sonnait tout juste.

\- C'était une musique intéressante.

\- Je te l'avais dit.

\- Serais-je votre homme araignée ?

\- Du tout, Reindeer Games. Tu viens pas pour me bouffer ou me buter, à ce que je sache.

\- Qui vient vous hanter la nuit alors ?

\- Tes cheveux sont vraiment étranges.

Tony s'approcha et voyant que Loki n'avait aucun mouvement de recul, il toucha une des mèches noires suspendue. Les cheveux semblaient animés d'une vie propre, et Iron Man ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque la mèche s'enroula doucement autour de son doigt.

C'est seulement maintenant que Tony se rendit compte qu'il était très très près du dieu, et que les yeux verts lui posaient une interrogation muette.

 _(Que faites-vous ?)_

\- Désolé, je...

\- Je n'ai rien dit, Stark.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tes cheveux peuvent défier la gravité comme ça.

\- C'est un effet secondaire, mais même moi ne suis pas sûr d'y comprendre grand chose.

Loki soupira et ses cheveux s'agitèrent en même temps, suivant naturellement les émotions du Dieu. Seulement cela fit s'emmêler les doigts de Tony et bordel, toute sa main se perdit dans la chevelure mouvante.

\- Merde, attend, je vais...

\- Vous êtes très près.

C'était juste une observation. Mais leurs deux visages étaient anormalement proches l'un de l'autre, et quand Tony posa son regard sur les fines lèvres de Loki, il déglutit difficilement. Chez un playboy, proximité voulait en général dire sexe, et sexe voulait dire que ça faisait longtemps que Tony n'avait pas eu envie de quelqu'un.

Le visage du dieu avait quelque chose de charmant, songea l'homme. Et ces cheveux qui flottaient autour de ces yeux bien trop verts, c'était... Tony resserra un peu sa prise dans les cheveux bruns, et Loki esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Tout va bien... Tony ?

\- À quoi tu joues ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit, en revanche vous êtes à moins de trente centimètres de mon visage et votre main tire ma tête en arrière. Je ne joue pas, Tony. C'est vous.

Le souffle de Loki ricochait sur Iron Man, et Tony défia prudemment du regard son ancien ennemi. Thor avait clairement fait comprendre que son frère ne jouait plus avec les méchants et les attentions de Loki ne semblaient pas néfastes à la Terre.

\- On t'as déjà dit que tu avais de beaux yeux ?

\- Cette phrase d'accroche est pathétique Tony.

\- Mais elle est vraie. T'as les yeux comme du jade.

\- Les gens les comparent plus à des émeraudes.

\- Avant, ouais. Mais maintenant tes yeux brûlent moins, sont plus... Mélancoliques. Du Jade.

Le coeur de Tony manqua un battement lorsque les joues du dieu rosirent légèrement. Et puis Tony envoya le bon sens se faire foutre parce que c'était une nuit d'été à New-York et qu'il tenait dans sa main un homme défiant les normes de la séduction. Kurt Cobain entamait un solo à la guitare.

\- Quand allez-vous enfin vous décider à m'embrass...

Tony Stark fondit sur les lèvres de son ancien ennemi en coupant court à la phrase chuchotée. Leurs bouches étaient simplement posées l'une sur l'autre, testant doucement l'échange. Le dieu ferma les yeux et respira profondément, frottant le bout de son nez sur la joue du milliardaire. C'était si chaste et pourtant si excitant que Tony grogna contre le visage de Loki, cherchant le contact.

Avec Loki, il était bien loin de la vulgarité moderne des terriens. Avec Loki, le souffle même devenait un instrument de luxure ultime.

Tony sourit et rit un peu, se dérobant au dieu en se reculant. Loki émit un bruit outré en rouvrant les yeux, ses cheveux plus agités que jamais.

\- Je vous somme de revenir immédiatement ici, Tony Stark.

\- Doucement, dieu capricieux.

Tony revint tranquillement s'assoir dans son propre fauteuil, et observa l'homme en face de lui avec un petit sourire. Il aurait dû s'en douter, qu'il irait encore plus loin: il allait se taper un dieu, c'était tellement digne de lui. Tony se gifla intérieurement: il n'allait pas se taper un dieu, il allait faire l'amour à Loki. Lui ne voulait pas tomber dans la superficielle luxure des grandes villes, il avait trop fait cela pendant sa jeunesse. Tony Stark était un playboy mais ne baisait pas vulgairement ses conquêtes, question d'honneur. La tour Stark le maintenait au-dessus des lumières de New-York, seul la nuit et l'été subsistaient ici. Confessions sous la lune, ils avaient chacun partagé un récit à l'autre; Loki avait étalé sa vie, Tony avait soufflé ses angoisses et ils allaient simplement conclure une sorte de pacte.

Puis Tony revint à sa réalité, et Loki s'était levé et le regardait avec une sorte d'étrange douceur.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup t'avoir nu, Loki, mais ton costume semble très galère à enlever... Tu le ferais pour moi ?

Iron Man sourit royalement en regardant le dieu, presque sûr que Loki allait le rembarrer. Mais il reçut simplement un regard sirupeux et les mains pâles volèrent à la rencontre du cuir noir. Des attaches sautaient, des espaces de peau blanche se dévoilaient, la cape verte tomba au sol. Loki faisait danser ses mains sur son corps fin et laissait voler ses cheveux autour de lui. Bientôt, Tony eu devant lui le plus bel homme qu'il avait jamais vu.

Totalement nu et sans retenu, Loki se tenait debout devant son fauteuil. Il luisait presque dans la pénombre de la nuit, et les lumières lointaines de Manhattan se reflétaient sur son corps blanc. Comme par hasard, songea Tony, un éclat de lumière verte venait éclairer sa main. Loki regarda quelques secondes ses doigts illuminés, un air un peu triste sur le visage.

\- Comme ceci, j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ma magie.

\- Je suis sûr que tu la retrouveras.

Loki releva le regard sur Iron Man.

\- Tu es magnifique, Loki.

Tony se leva et vint enlacer le dieu, touchant tout ce qu'il avait sous la main. La peau était souple et fraîche et le milliardaire poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction en repassant sa main dans la chevelure flottante. Les bras de Loki se refermèrent dans son dos et ils restèrent là quelques minutes.

C'était nouveau, pensa Tony. Pas désagréable. Mais il commença tout de même à bouger, et Loki eu le message. Il fit rapidement passer le t-shirt du Playboy au-dessus de sa tête et l'aida à se débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements.

\- Quelle position voulez-vous que je prenne, commença Loki en déposant des baisers papillons dans le cou de Iron Man.

\- Commence par me tutoyer, idiot, rigola Tony.

\- Il n'est pas exactement dans mon habitude de tutoyer mes anciens ennemis, mais si vous... Tu trouves ça mieux, je m'adapterai.

\- Fais comme tu le sens, Lo, répondit doucement l'homme. Pour ma part...

Il agrippa les fesses du dieu et sourit dans son torse lorsque Loki poussa un gémissement. Il y avait un évident écart de taille mais Tony aimait pouvoir s'étaler de tout son long sur la surface pâle et musclée. Il poussa délicatement le dieu sur le canapé et se hissa à quatre pattes sur lui, prenant ses lèvres.

\- Je pense pas que aller dans ma chambre soit une si bonne idée, tu m'excusera.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

Tony ne répondit pas mais un air gêné s'installa sur son visage.

\- Tony, est-ce qu'il y aurait par le plus grand des hasards, une femme endormie dans votre lit ?

\- Elle était bien moins sexy que toi, je te le promet.

À sa grande surprise, Loki étouffa un petit rire et Tony trouva cette action terriblement craquante. Pas jaloux, hein. Ce type était parfait.

\- Tu n'aimes pas être seul, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le dieu.

L'Homme de Fer hésita à répondre, mais hocha la tête en caressant les cuisses offertes.

\- C'est donc cela, ton "homme-araignée"... Ta peur incontrôlable de la solitude. Je suis là ce soir, Tony.

Iron Man retint ses larmes parce que la réalité faisait un peu mal et poussa doucement sa langue dans la bouche pleine de vérité. Leurs gémissements emplirent le salon aux vitres transparentes. Le cuir collaient sous leurs corps mais finalement ils ondulaient des hanches et ils oubliaient tout. Peut-être qu'une nuit d'été était un peu ce qui leur manquait depuis trop longtemps.

Puis Tony scruta une autorisation dans les yeux du dieu et Loki prit simplement le visage du Playboy entre ses mains en hochant la tête. Les mèches brunes vibrèrent presque de plaisir quand le doigt de l'Homme de Fer atteint ce qu'il cherchait, et Loki gémit en mordant le cou de Tony.

Iron Man se retira et embrassa profondément le dieu en caressant son visage. Loki quémandait et ses cheveux volaient de plus belle et Tony pensa qu'il n'avait peut-être réellement jamais fait l'amour si c'était aussi bon que ce qu'il expérimentait là. Que les femmes et hommes furieusement débauchés retournent en bas, dans la fausse ville des lumières. Tony était presque en symbiose avec un dieu magnifique, dans les étoiles d'une nuit de juillet.

Tony comprit réellement le mot luxure lorsqu'il pénétra l'homme gémissant sous lui. Le whisky et le sexe leur voilaient les yeux, leurs grognements riaient d'eux même, leurs regards rougissaient d'un tel plaisir. Loki avait la gorge renversée, la bouche en coeur et ses cheveux flottaient toujours en l'air, cachant à moitié son visage.

Tony se perdait dans le ciel chaud, le visage dans le cou du dieu.

Enfin, au-dessus des multiples orgasmes nocturnes de New-York, la tour Stark s'illumina d'un vert puissant avant de retomber dans le noir.

Tony retomba sur Loki, exténué.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

Le dieu regarda ses mains, plissant les yeux.

\- Ma magie est réapparue un court instant...

\- Sérieux ?!

\- Elle a de nouveau disparu, mais ce doit être le plaisir intense qui l'a faite remonter.

\- Content de savoir que t'as pris ton pied.

Loki caressait distraitement le dos de l'homme couché sur lui. Tony pensa qu'il se sentait plus détendu que jamais, alors que son ancien ennemi était littéralement en train de lui palper les muscles du dos.

\- Si jamais tu as besoin de moi dans ta quête pour retrouver ta magie...

Tony se mordit la lèvre. Le dieu ne voulait sûrement pas d'une relation sérieuse mais eh, ça tombait bien, lui non plus. Cependant, il savait que Loki venait juste de trouver une place très spéciale dans son âme, et il avait comme le pressentiment que lui aussi. Ce qu'il s'était passé n'allait pas être oublié, mais il était plus de trois heure du matin et ses paupières se fermaient.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Iron Man sentit le dieu hésiter.

\- Merci pour cette nuit, Tony. Je n'avais pas parlé comme cela depuis très longtemps.

Loki se soutira tout doucement à l'étreinte, laissant le milliardaire baillant sur le canapé de cuir. Il revêtit son costume sous le regard souriant de Tony, et se tourna vers lui.

\- Tes cheveux ne flottent plus, nota Iron Man avec déception. C'était super beau.

\- L'effet a dû se dissiper.

Loki déambula devant la baie vitrée, observant avec un œil critique la ville sous ses pieds.

\- New-York est laide et vulgaire.

\- Les gens sont laids et vulgaires, Loki.

\- Tu ne l'es pas, répondit sincèrement le dieu. Midgard est un monde qui a besoin de toi.

Tony ricana amèrement en pensant aux armes qu'il avait vendues. Il était aussi laid que la musique pop des boîtes de nuit.

\- Qu'importe ce que toi tu en penses, continua Loki en s'approchant de l'Homme de Fer.

Tony grogna de contentement quand le dieu déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

\- Au revoir, Tony.

Tony regarda l'homme emprunter l'ascenseur pour disparaître dans la nuit, cette même nuit d'été qui allait être gravée dans sa peau à coup de suçons et de sentiments. Une bouteille de whisky vide trônait sur la table, seul souvenir de Loki. Juillet battait son plein finalement, avec son lot de plaisir et d'étoiles. Tony avait peut-être un peu moins peur d'être tout seul puisqu'en fermant les yeux, une chevelure faite de corbeaux flottait dans l'air.

Il sombra dans le sommeil, laissant des éclats de Jade accompagner ses songes.

Belle et chaude nuit d'été, où le plaisir coule comme de l'alcool sur une gorge blanche et l'amour apparaît comme des étincelles vertes au bout de longs doigts fins.

Une simple nuit d'été au-dessus des lumières de New-York.

* * *

 _J'ai eu la soudaine envie d'écrire une de ces multiples fics où Loki vient voir Tony et où l'alcool est évidemment impliqué._ _J'adore ces fics, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est tout ce qu'on attend d'eux, alors je dédie ce one-shot à toutes celles/ceux qui ont déjà imaginé ce genre de situation ! La fin est ouverte, alors si vous avez envie d'une suite faites le moi savoir ! Merci d'avoir lu, bonne journée/soirée à tous._

 _Zombiscornu_


	2. En-Dessous des Cris de Moscou

**En-Dessous des Cris de Moscou**

* * *

Tony Stark, en règle générale, n'aimait pas être réveillé. Chez lui, le sommeil était une denrée rare, précieuse comme du Jade. (Le Jade, celui de ses yeux.)

Alors, quand la sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sortir de sa lourde torpeur, il jura. Ça lui vrillait les tympans, lui filait la migraine, il tâtonna pour trouver son portable, les yeux à demi-fermés par la fatigue.

\- Allo ?

La voix grave de Nick Fury l'incendia, parce qu'il avait mis dix minutes pour répondre, et vraiment, c'était irresponsable, est-ce qu'il était encore bourré ?

\- Nan, je suis parfaitement sobre, je dormais juste, grogna Tony.

Le directeur du Shield déblatéra des choses, des trucs, enfin des machins, des bidules qui n'intéressaient pas Iron Man. Lui, il regardait par sa baie vitrée le soleil qui se levait sur New-York.

Depuis que Loki était venu, six mois auparavant, il ne voyait plus la ville de la même manière.

Bien sûr que les immeubles étaient toujours aussi sinistres et que les gens étaient toujours aussi détestables et vulgaires, mais Tony n'y voyait plus une agression permanente. En scrutant Manhattan, il ne sentait plus les relents de la ville morte lui lacérer le visage. Juste une vieille odeur de rance planer en bas.

Loki était venu. Loki l'avait soigné. Loki était reparti.

Comme une ombre dans les rues de New-York, Loki était parti et n'était pas revenu.

\- Vous m'écoutez Stark au moins ?

Tony secoua la tête et cligna des yeux.

\- Je vous dis qu'on a retrouvé la trace de Loki !

Tony secoua les yeux et cligna de la tête, non enfin, il s'étouffa.

\- Sérieux ? Comment ça se fait, où ça ?

\- On a capté des légères variations de magie en Russie. Elles disparaissent régulièrement et sont très instables, mais aucun doute, c'est bien Loki.

Tony sourit: il était en Russie alors, et il se battait pour recouvrer sa magie.

\- Vous partez tout à l'heure avec Thor et les autres le chercher, continua Nick. On ne peut le localiser exactement mais il semblerait qu'il se planque au centre de Moscou.

Iron Man raccrocha. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et baissa les yeux sur la ville. C'était le dieu qui lui avait permis de rester au-dessus de la luxure débauchée, qui lui avait sortit la tête de l'eau pour l'emmener plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais été. Les lèvres de Loki restaient imprimées sur sa bouche, ses cheveux brûlaient encore ses mains, son corps se cabrant sous lui le faisait fantasmer à la limite de l'adoration. Il avait envie de lui. Et il se l'avouait avec tellement de facilité que ça faisait un peu peur.

Après six mois où il avait été plus serein que ces dernières années, Tony s'était rendu compte que cette rencontre avait tellement apaisé la rage et l'angoisse dans ses veines.

Les quelques relations sexuelles qu'il avait eu avaient été saines et équilibrées. Beaucoup moins intenses que leur nuit, mais suffisamment pour qu'il ne vomisse pas après l'acte, dégoûté par ce qu'il faisait. Oui, c'était marqué sur sa peau, Loki avait remis de l'ordre dans sa vie et embrassé ses désirs.

Il allait devoir le chasser, le traquer et le combattre. Thor avait cherché son frère quelques semaines avant d'abandonner: il fallait attendre que Loki commette une erreur.

Iron Man n'avait bien sûr jamais mentionné la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Autrefois, pour faire enrager le Shield, il aurait clamé qu'il s'était tapé un dieu mais ça avait été si intime et si puissant qu'il s'était tût.

Aucun doute qu'il allait tout faire pour que personne, non personne ne trouve Loki. Sauf peut-être lui.

...

Les rues froides de Moscou glaçaient ses mains et son visage. Bien sûr, ils avaient décollé le matin de New-York, et bien sûr la nuit planait sur la Russie à leur arrivée. Ils étaient habillés en civils, la première étape étant de trouver Loki dans la grande ville colorée. Ils s'étaient séparés, chacun cherchant avec assiduité le dieu caché dans les tréfonds de Moscou.

Il était onze heure du soir mais le marché de Noël tenait les Russes éveillés. Dans quelques jours, les cloches du 24 décembre sonneraient, et quelques flocons tombaient paresseusement sur les passants.

Selon Tony, chaque ville dégageait une odeur, une musique, une sensation.

Ainsi, New-York battait le divertissement débauché et puait la clope et la pisse. Londres sifflait la créativité et embaumait la pluie et le nuage de lait dans le thé. Paris scandait la romance sous un nuage de pollution, dégageant des odeurs de pain grillé, parfois cramé.

Et Moscou... Tony tira la langue pour récupérer un flocon. Moscou tintait un air de retrouvailles dans l'odeur des pirojkis, jouait au violon des histoires qui étaient destinées à se rencontrer de nouveau, dans le froid et la glace.

La première fois qu'il avait revu Loki, c'était dans la chaleur moite et fumante d'une nuit d'été à New-York. Il était persuadé qu'il le retrouverait dans un hiver mordant au creux des bras de Moscou.

Iron Man posa les yeux sur les étalages d'épices colorées, sur le pain d'épice brun encore chaud, sur les guirlandes multicolores qui luisaient dans la nuit. À New-York, il aurait été agressé par la techno, les dealers et les relents d'égouts.

Il décida qu'il aimait Moscou, du moins son marché de Noël. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas une ville parfaite, mais il était en plein dedans et pour une fois la bile ne lui venait pas aux lèvres. Au-dessus de New-York, en plein Moscou.

Il évita des enfants qui couraient avec des boules de neige dans la foule, puis il frissonna: son pull rouge et sa veste marron ne suffisait pas à le protéger du froid. Il acheta des gants de cuir à un petit vendeur, protégeant ses doigts de la douce morsure de la Russie.

À cet instant, il était heureux d'une manière totalement démentielle. Il ne craignait plus que quelqu'un ne trouve Loki avant lui, ou que le dieu ne regrette ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il pensait, savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Moscou lui soufflait que tout irait bien avec une délicieuse odeur de crêpe à la châtaigne. Tony Stark sourit largement en arrivant sur une grande place où tournait un vieux manège.

Les gosses criaient leur bonheur sur des chevaux de bois peints de multiples couleurs. Une vieille musique de carousel résonnait dans le coeur de leur parents, tout autour. Les lampadaires éclairaient leurs sourires d'une lumière jaune.

Et bien sûr, perdu au milieu des gens qui riaient, quelqu'un était immobile et observait le ciel étoilé. Et bien sûr, Tony se mit à rire puisqu'un seul homme sur cette Terre pouvait être aussi beau simplement en restant debout au milieu de Moscou. Loki portait une grande veste en laine verte et un pantalon noir serré. Ses cheveux sombres (c'est normal, pensa Tony, ils sont faits en corbeaux) dévalaient sa mâchoire pour paresser sur ses épaules droites.

Il ne l'avait pas vu, et Tony réalisa que c'était logique. En été, c'était Loki qui lui était venu. En hiver, Tony viendrait. Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, et avança vers le dieu. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, ses mains gantées vinrent se poser sur les yeux verts.

Loki sursauta violemment et se retourna en empoignant les poignets intrusifs. Les cernes violettes du dieu creusaient encore plus son visage que six mois auparavant. Tony voulu dire quelque chose, parce qu'ils étaient enfin face à face, mais rien ne sortit. Loki le regardait, visiblement confus.

\- Que...

Tony jura violemment et poussa Loki, le forçant à le lâcher. Il attrapa la main gelée du dieu dans sa main gantée de cuir et le tira rapidement à travers la foule.

Là-bas, Steve Rogers venait de sortir d'une auberge.

Les deux hommes coururent presque entre les étalages, Tony déterminé et Loki dérouté. Ils finirent par tourner dans une petite rue sombre, non loin du marché.

\- Tony, qu'est-ce que...

\- Ils sont là pour toi, il faut que tu te planque !

\- Attend !

Loki dégagea sa main de celle de l'homme. Il fronça les sourcils en le regardant, ses cheveux volant dans les effluves du marché. La flamme qui faisait chauffer les marrons d'un petit marchand au loin volait dans les yeux verts.

\- Que fais-tu ? Tu vas perdre la confiance de tes amis.

Tony soupira.

\- Je sais. Dépêche-toi, est-ce que tu vois un endroit où personne te trouvera ?

Loki le dévisagea, hocha négativement la tête, et ses beaux yeux se teintèrent d'inquiétude.

\- Alors on court, conclu Tony.

\- Je vais me rendre.

Tony s'arrêta brutalement. Il leva le regard vers le dieu, pour y découvrir un état de résignation qui alluma une sonnette d'alarme très forte dans son esprit. Oh, oh. Pas bon ça.

\- De... De quoi ?! T'es cinglé ou bien...

\- Je n'y arrive pas, Tony, répondit Loki en détournant le regard.

Iron Man ouvrit la bouche pour demander à quoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas, mais il comprit avant. Sa magie. Il n'arrivait pas à la faire revenir.

\- Je vais aller m'agenouiller devant Odin et négocier ma mise en prison contre le retour de mes pouvoirs. Mieux vaut être enfermé indéfiniment que de ne plus sentir la vie dans mes veines. Je ne vis plus Tony. J'ai souffert le martyr, j'ai saigné comme un porc à l'abattoir, j'ai déchiré mon âme, je ne peux pas retrouver mes pouvoirs. Je m'étais trompé. Laisse moi partir.

Le poing ganté de Tony vint s'abattre sur la joue pâle de Loki. Pouf. Le dieu vacilla et tomba par terre, dans la neige blanche. L'eau s'insinua dans son dos, ses fesses, ses jambes.

Le milliardaire tomba au sol à genoux. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Loki et le secoua vivement.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, abruti, grogna Tony. T'es parfaitement vivant, avec ou sans ta magie. Et puis d'ailleurs ta magie, elle se respire autour de toi. C'est toi qui la voit plus, Lo, parce que moi je la vois. C'est pas possible autrement, sinon pourquoi mes yeux ne peuvent plus te lâcher ? Sinon, pourquoi ta cambrure me hanterait, pourquoi ton torse m'attirerait autant ? Il y a et il y aura toujours une putain de magie dans ton corps, étincelles vertes ou non. C'est toi-même qui la refoule, pour ton frère, pour ta mère, pour ton père, pour ton mal-être, pour tes angoisses, pour ta _vie_ , Loki. Si je t'en crois capable, tu peux le faire, je suis un génie et j'ai toujours raison. Tu as toujours vécu au-dessus des lumières de New-York et tu m'y as traîné. Je veux te faire vivre en-dessous des cris de Moscou, te faire gémir à en perdre haleine et te montrer là où elle est vraiment, ta magie.

Tony stoppa ici sa tirade _(Oh mon dieu, je crois que je l'aime, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais est-ce qu'il va me tuer, je l'aime je n'y avais jamais pensé et puis oh ça me semble logique je l'aime.)_ Il se mordit la lèvre et osa un regard vers Loki, qui le regardait sans qu'il soit vraiment très sûr du sentiment derrière. Loki ouvrit la bouche, et Tony sentit son coeur s'enrayer quand une larme glissa sur la joue du dieu.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas Tony, je ne sais plus. Aide-moi, va-t-en, reste, déguerpis de ma vue, ne me laisse pas.

Les lèvres glacées du dieu tremblèrent. Plusieurs gouttes glissaient sur ses joues pâles.

\- Je suis tout seul, je mens, je ne mens pas, mes cheveux, tes cheveux, j'ai besoin de ma magie, tu comprends, je la déteste, je suis elle, je te mentirais.

Tony passa ses mains autour de Loki. La neige fondait sur les boucles brunes mais le dieu était plus froid que n'importe quel iceberg errant des mers du nord. Et alors que Loki murmurait des inepties dans son oreille, Tony réalisa.

Il réalisa quand il vit le sol. Puisque le sol luisait d'un vert hypnotique, puisque sur les joues de Loki des sillons flamboyants ruisselaient, puisque Loki ne pouvait pas voir puisqu'il pleurait les yeux fermés.

Il pleurait. Tony se mit à rire, puisque les mèches noires de Loki s'élevaient à nouveau dans les airs, comme cet été.

\- Ça faisait combien de temps que tu n'avais pas vraiment pleuré ?

\- Des centaines d'années, murmura Loki.

\- Ouvre les yeux, souffla Tony.

\- Non, répond Loki.

\- Si, sourit Tony en posant ses mains sur ses joues froides.

Le dieu ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Le vert émanait de lui, coulait dans ses veines, dans ses yeux, dans son âme. La barrière avait disparue, les pouvoirs du petit garçon étaient revenus, la meilleure amie faite d'illusion et d'or riait sous cape. Il suffisait de quelques larmes.

\- Tu as souffert sans pleurer, chuchota Tony. Toutes ses années tu t'es détruit de l'intérieur. Tu sais, je pense que le sort d'Odin n'a même pas marché finalement. Je pense que c'est toi-même qui avait décidé de la refouler, parce que tu ne pouvais délibérément pas supporter tout ça. Je pense que tout va bien maintenant, et je pense que je t'aime.

Loki le regarda fixement, ses yeux verts s'écarquillant sous la neige. Ils commençaient à être recouverts par les flocons, leurs cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau et leurs vêtements étaient trempés.

\- Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment. Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, je pense que je suis amoureux de toi.

Loki fronça les sourcils, un sourire vint s'installer sur son visage fin et un rire grave sortit de ses lèvres gercées. Il plissa le nez, posa sa main sur ses yeux rouges.

Rouges par les larmes, et rouges parce qu'il était devenu bleu. Il dévisagea Tony avec un espèce de sourire contrit.

\- Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois, souffla-t'il.

\- Oh.

Loki plissa les yeux tristement. Il prit le visage de Iron Man entre ses mains glacées, si froides que Tony frissonna: plus gelé que la neige de Russie, plus bleu que la mer du nord. Le Jotunn déposa un baiser sur le front de l'humain, chuchotant un "merci" rauque et tremblant. Puis, il se leva et tourna les talons.

\- Bordel, le retint Tony. Où tu vas ?

\- Je disparais de ta vie, lui répondit Loki. Tu n'es pas tombé amoureux du Jotunn mais du dieu.

\- Tu piges rien, bordel. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, ria Iron Man.

Et il se jeta sur ses lèvres. La glace de sa bouche, de ses dents, de sa langue. Tony gémit d'envie en prenant le visage bleu dans ses mains, faisant frémir Loki qui ne tarda pas à participer à l'échange. Sa bouche, ta bouche.

\- Ne me laisse jamais remonter dans mes délires et retourne moi à Moscou, murmura Loki.

\- Seulement si tu ne me laisse plus jamais sombrer dans la dépression de New-York et ses fausses lumières, répondit Tony.

\- Où veux-tu aller ? Demanda le dieu.

\- Là où je pourrais enlever tes vêtements trempés et...

Ils disparurent des étalages du marché de Noël, sous les yeux ahuris des passants.

...

Tombant sur le lit de soie, Tony sourit malicieusement.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Un hôtel luxueux de Moscou.

\- La porte ?

\- Verrouillée.

\- La chambre ?

\- Inoccupée.

\- Et toi ?

\- À tes pieds.

Loki poussa Iron Man, l'obligeant à s'étendre sur les draps. Le dieu embrassa fougueusement l'humain et descendit sur son corps, passant ses mains froides sur les vêtements mouillés. Loki était redevenu pâle et ses yeux virevoltaient de nouveau verts. Il s'affaira à déshabiller complètement l'homme, jetant les vêtements foutus dans un coin de la pièce.

Tony haleta, se mordit la lèvre, rougit de l'érotisme que Loki dégageait. Le dieu ôta son haut et ses chaussures, gardant son pantalon sombre et mouillé.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, hurlèrent à la luxure et l'excitation. La bouche de Loki parcourut les monts et les vallées du corps de son amant. Découvrir, explorer, marquer, lécher ce corps, bouffer son âme, se délecter de ses grognements rauques. Puis, le dieu descendit plus bas encore, plus bas, là où Tony se sentait vibrer et vraiment, c'était si bon qu'il cru défaillir. Il gigota, passant sa main dans les cheveux emmêlés et trempés, attrapant ces corbeaux à pleine main.

Plus vite, plus bon, plus de toi, plus de moi, plus de nous. Loki s'arrêta et Tony cria de frustration. Le dieu vint passer ses lèvres sur le cou légèrement tanné offert.

\- J'aime te faire crier Tony.

Un murmure, un chuchotement, un souffle, rien qu'une brise. Le milliardaire gémit longuement quand il réalisa que Loki se préparait déjà. Puis le dieu s'assit sur Tony et ils crièrent dans la froide nuit des bras de la Russie.

Au dernier étage du Moscow Marriott Royal Aurora Hotel, deux hommes gémissaient si fort que le voisin de chambre vint se plaindre du bruit à la réception. On lui répondit que cette chambre en question était inoccupée et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller dessoûler dans un autre hôtel.

Tony avait replié ses bras autour de Loki et oh, il ne le quitterait plus jamais. Ce type lui faisait tellement de bien, le comblait, le tenait serré contre lui. Il voulait se fondre dans ses yeux, enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau, l'attraper et ne jamais le laisser partir.

Autour d'eux, la magie de Loki se déchaînait: des flammes vertes léchaient leurs corps entrelacés, projetant des ombres dépravées sur les draps blancs.

Prenons notre pied en pleine Moscou enneigée, mon amour. Prenons notre pied au-dessus de New-York suintante, mais prenons notre pied.

Loki gémissait dans son cou, parlait de l'amour, du sexe et de la vie.

Dehors, les Avengers désespéraient de trouver le dieu échappé. Tony ne répondaient pas à leurs appels.

Tony sonnait occupé, était occupé à brûler de vie dans le corps de Loki. Le regard des deux hommes s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre, et ils finirent ensemble.

Dehors, la neige tombait de plus en plus forte.

...

\- Tu m'aimes ? Demanda Tony.

Leurs deux corps nus étaient étendus sur les draps clairs. Loki et sa peau pâle se fondaient presque dans le tissu d'une manière si délicieuse que Tony en avait des frissons. Et puis, les cheveux emmêlés étaient dispersés partout, et c'était joli.

\- Tu m'as appris des choses sur moi-même que je ne connaissais pas, répondit Loki. Comment pourrais-je ne pas t'aimer ?

\- Mais moi je t'aime avec mes tripes, continua Tony. Je t'aime avec mes os, avec mes frissons et avec mes cils. Est-ce que tu m'aimes autant ?

Le milliardaire se tourna vers le dieu. Il était bien sûr conscient qu'il ne prévoyait pas d'être un joli petit couple heureux avec Loki, mais il l'aimait. Bien trop pour sa voix qui se lézardait.

\- Et moi je t'aime si fort que je veux pas te laisser repartir, et putain Loki repars pas.

Loki roula sur le côté, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Il posa sa main blanche et ferme sur la joue de Iron Man et posa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime avec mon coeur, commença Loki. Je t'aime avec mes hanches, je t'aime avec mon souffle. Je ne vais pas repartir comme ça, Tony. Vivons au présent, vivons maintenant, vivons ensemble.

Vivons au présent, répéta Tony. Non, répète Tony.

Soudain, des cris et des exclamations retentissent dehors. Loki vole le drap, s'en fait une toge et va au balcon. La nuit fait ressortir sa peau blanche et la soie glisse jusqu'au bas de ses fesses.

Tony se lève et le rejoint, totalement nu. Tony Stark n'a peur de rien, il a frappé un dieu tout à l'heure.

Dans la nuit, des lanternes sont lancées par les enfants qui ont peint des visages heureux dessus. Alors que les gosses crient leur joie, on dirait que ce sont les lanternes qui rient aux éclats.

\- On voit tes fesses, fait remarquer le milliardaire.

Loki ne répond rien, mais dit plutôt:

\- Je t'aime comme on aime un premier amour. De tout son coeur, son âme. On pense que ça va durer toujours.

\- Je suis ton premier amour ?

\- Non.

\- Ça va durer toujours ?

\- Non.

\- Tu m'aimes de tout ton coeur ?

\- Oui.

Loki dit en contemplant les lanternes: Nous sommes donc bien au-dessous des cris de la Russie.

Tony répond: J'espère surtout que nous sommes hors de portée des cris de Nick Fury.

Et ils rient, et leurs rires se perdent dans les étoiles du ciel noir. C'était une soirée au creux de Moscou, les flocons froids qui tournoient au fond des yeux des amants. Dans l'odeur du pain et des épices, encore une autre nuit de plaisir. Et puis, bien sûr que ça allait se finir mal toute cette histoire, on finit toujours par mourir, tu sais. Mais que ce soit au-dessus des lumières de New-York ou en-dessous des cris de Moscou, c'est l'amour, celui qu'ils cherchaient tout les jours de leur vie.

Loki regarde Tony et lui sourit, et puis Tony sourit aussi.

Une simple nuit d'hiver en-dessous des cris de Moscou.

* * *

 _Et voilà, la fin définitive de cette mini-fic. Le Oneshot est devenu un TwoShot, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous êtes pas déçu… Et oui, je suis au courant que Loki pleure un peu dans Thor 1, mais bon on va dire qu'on oublie ça, ok ? Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire !_

 _Zombiscornu_


End file.
